


A Gateway To Love

by chriscreatesfantasy77



Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77
Summary: A short story for The Vicbourne Advent Calendar 2019
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	A Gateway To Love

"Please Lord M, feel free to say it."

Melbourne looked at Queen Victoria who was sitting directly opposite him in the carriage and then cast his eyes downwards, a slight smile threatening to break across his handsome face.

"I do not believe I wish to say anything at all Ma'am." he replied tactfully

"But I know you want to." insisted Victoria, unable to keep the annoyance from her voice. "I know you want to tell me that I was wrong and you were right."

With a polite cough the carriage driver appeared at the window. He was red of face and almost out of breath.

"I am sorry My Lord" he panted "the wheels are completely stuck solid in the snow and the horses are exhausted from trying to pull them free."

Melbourne sighed but in truth, he pitied the man who had done as much as he could to free them from their predicament.

"It is much too far for the Queen to walk." he said.

"Yes My Lord. I will go back with the horses. We will need a fresh team and some strong men with shovels. I may be some time however, as we have travelled a fair way."

"I suppose that is my fault too!" quipped Victoria from inside the carriage.

Melbourne ignored her petulance and finished addressing the driver.

"Bring some brandy back with you." he advised, with a knowing look.

As the driver began his long trek, Victoria pulled her blanket more closely to her and stared resolutely through the window, refusing to meet Melbourne's gaze. He wisely chose to remain quiet, knowing full well that she would indeed be the one to break the silence.

"Very well!" she snapped "I will admit that it was a foolish idea to take a carriage ride in such conditions."

"I wouldn't call it foolish exactly Ma'am." soothed Melbourne "A little ambitious perhaps?"

"Of course Lord M and you quite sensibly advised me against it but with my usual impetuosity, I insisted anyway."

Melbourne nodded for there was the truth of it and there could be no denying otherwise. He rose from his seat and placed his blanket around her shoulders gallantly. She made to protest but he was insistent. His close proximity made her feel warmer than she was willing to admit and she stared hard at him as he sat down again, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"What is it like Lord M, to be right all the time?"

"I wouldn't know Ma'am."

"You are teasing me."

"Not intentionally Ma'am."

Victoria suddenly raised her hands and then brought them down forcefully onto her lap in frustration.

"If I had not been so desperate to escape from the house" she complained "we would not be in this sorry state."

"I understand your present difficulties Ma'am" sympathised Melbourne "That is why I agreed to join you at Windsor for Christmas. I felt you may require an ally."

"If it were not for you and Emma Portman, I believe I would go quite mad!"

"Oh dear Ma'am. We can't let that happen!"

Victoria broke into a burst of laughter. No matter what, Melbourne could always cheer her spirits and put matters into perspective.

"Everywhere I turn, Albert is there." she explained "I went into the Library this morning and as I chose a book, I half expected him to jump out at me from the shelf!"

Now it was Melbourne's turn to laugh.

"It is not funny Lord M. He is like a puppy following me around, demanding my attention."

"Well. he is putting himself forward as your future husband Ma'am. He is endeavouring to impress you."

Victoria's blue eyes blazed at this. She could barely believe what she was hearing.

"How can you say that?" she gasped

"It is the truth Ma'am."

"It may be the truth as far as Albert, my Mother, Uncle Leopold and Conroy are concerned, but it is very far from my truth and you know that only too well.

Melbourne bowed his head. He knew the truth alright. He had been living with it for months now.

"You know I will not marry him" continued Victoria firmly.

"That is your choice Ma'am, but you will have to marry eventually."

"Since you rejected my proposal Lord M, I have decided that marriage is not something I wish to contemplate."

Melbourne took a deep breath and exhaled forming clouds against the cold air.

"Ma'am..." he began 

"I know, I know" interrupted Victoria "we are not in a position to marry, you are too old for me, you are not of Royal blood, you have a scandalous past, I must keep to tradition, follow my destiny, be a dutiful Queen and put all else above my own happiness. You see Lord M, I know all the excuses off by heart."

"They are not excuses Ma'am" he argued "We have discussed this at length and you know how I feel."

"Our situation is impossible, isn't that it?"

"It is."

"It's only impossible if we allow it to be."

Genuine anguish flooded Melbourne's features. It broke his heart to see her so unhappy but what was he supposed to do, why would she not understand?

"If I could change things Ma'am, don't you believe that I would?"

Victoria could feel tears beginning to prick at her eyes. How she wanted to fly into his arms at this very moment and hold him close as if she would never let him go.

"Oh William!" she sighed "I love you so very much, I don't want to marry Albert or anyone else. I just want you."

"God Almighty Victoria!" he implored "Please do not do this, not now."

"What else am I to do?"

"Accept what fate has dealt us and move on with your life."

"You don't believe that any more than I do."

"It does not matter what I believe" raged Melbourne in torment "You are the Queen and no matter how I may feel or how I might hate the truth, and I do damn it! you have a role to fulfil. From the moment you were born it was always likely to be your destiny. You are not free to do as you wish and you never will be. The chains of being a Monarch will bind you for the rest of your life and you must realise that I cannot be part of that life or part of your future."

Victoria stared at him and it felt as if her heart was crumbling inside her.

"Then my life is over." she said "I want no future if you cannot be part of it. Do you not understand how deeply and completely I am in love with you?"

Melbourne closed his eyes for a moment and his voice cracked as he answered her.

"Of course I understand." he said "I feel the same way about you. I am desolate that we cannot be together."

"It is so unfair!" wailed Victoria dropping her head "why should we be kept apart because of tradition, pomp and circumstance. Not to mention other peoples opinions and interference?"

"We could talk about this from now until Christmas is over" said Melbourne sadly "it still wouldn't make any difference."

Victoria looked up and suddenly smiled, as if a very good idea had just come into her head.

"We could be secret lovers." she announced boldly.

Melbourne raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"We could." he agreed, giving her fresh hope "Furtive meetings, secret trysts. It would no doubt be very thrilling and exciting."

She noticed a hint of foreboding in his voice however and pursed her lips.

"Why do I sense you are about to disappoint me Lord M?"

"I would never seek to do that Ma'am." he replied "However, I believe what we feel for each other runs far deeper than an affair and you deserve so much more than that."

"I would settle for that rather than nothing at all!"

"And how long do you think we could keep up the pretence. How long before our passion made us careless and we were found out?"

"I wouldn't care."

"Your husband to be would care very much."

Victoria threw off the blankets with a flourish and raised her eyes to heaven.

"I wish you would stop talking of husbands! How many times do I have to tell you? If I cannot marry the man I love, I will not marry at all."

Melbourne let out a groan of frustration but found himself captivated by the blue of her eyes. She too was lost in in his emerald green glow. She shook her head slightly.

"You just do not realise William, how wonderful you are. I have often dreamt of us together. You understand what I mean?"

He did know, only too well. He had almost drove himself to the point of insanity thinking about it.

"I think we should get out." he suddenly announced much to Victoria's surprise.

"What?" she cried with bemusement.

"I think we should get out of the carriage and walk around - to keep warm."

Victoria knew full well that he was using one of his diverting tactics which he often employed when she pushed him too far. She was not quite ready to give in however.

"There are other ways to keep warm Lord M" she reminded him.

"Yes, Ma'am, there are but I think a brisk walk would be best suited to our present situation."

Without another moments delay, he opened the carriage door and stepped down.

"Surely the snow is too deep for walking." protested Victoria "Is that not the very reason why we are stuck?"

"Only in parts Ma'am, where it has drifted. If you look over there, just a short distance, you will see it is quite shallow."

"Reluctantly Victoria rose from her seat and took Melbourne's offered hand, allowing him to help her down.

"I am not sure that this is a very good idea Lord M."

"We shall not go far Ma'am."

Victoria pursed her lips and made a short step forward where she believed the snow to be thick. Her boot immediately sank into the soft whiteness and she let out a small cry of panic. Knowing her ways only too well, Melbourne took her arm to steady her.

"I am afraid I will not be able to reach the other side Lord M." she said pointing to the area where he had suggested they begin their walk.

"In that case, you must allow me to be of assistance in that Matter Ma'am."

He swept her up in his arms in one smooth movement, much to her shock and even more to her delight. He carried her the short distance before setting her down on her feet where the snow was less than an inch thick.

"Lord M!" she cried before biting her bottom lip.

"Have I offended you Ma'am?"

"Not at all" blushed Victoria "I liked it - very much."

He gave her a devilishly endearing grin before crooking his arm, inviting her to take it. As they began to walk arm in arm, Victoria wished with all her heart that it could be like this always. Just the two of them, together. She would not desire anything else.

"I hope you have prepared yourself for tomorrow Lord M?" she teased him "Christmas Dinner with my family is not for the faint-hearted."

"I do believe I can withstand it Ma'am - if you can?"

"No doubt my Uncle will regale us with the same stories from last year and the year before."

"He must believe they are worth re-telling Ma'am."

"I can assure you, they are not. You must not let him monopolise the conversation Lord M. You must keep us entertained with your stories and your wit."

"Perhaps Prince Albert will have some new stories to impart."

Victoria tugged on his am sharply.

"Are you deliberately trying to provoke me?"

"Not at all Ma'am."

"In that case, please do not mention Albert again."

Melbourne nodded his agreement and looked suitably serious. Victoria's attention was caught by a small bird as flew past them and landed on the branch of a tree just ahead. As it turned to face them, the bright red of it's chest became clearly visible.

"Oh look Lord M!" she cried "it's a Robin, a Christmas Robin."

As they continued to walk towards it, the Robin bobbed it's head from side to side as if looking at them both. It then began to whistle a tune.

"He's talking to us!"

Melbourne smiled at her child-like enchantment with the little bird and allowed his cynicism as a world-weary politician to be suppressed.

"Do Robin's mate for life Lord M" asked Victoria "like your Rooks?"

He gave a guarded cough as he knew exactly what she was alluding to.

"I think not Ma'am." he replied softly.

She looked towards him but he would not meet her eyes.

"Oh William!" she sighed "If only things were different."

"Quite Ma'am. If only I were twenty-five years younger and a Prince with a castle in Europe."

Victoria could not help herself and began to giggle uncontrollably. It was quite the reverse of what she wanted to do but she was powerless to stop it.

"Why do you always make me laugh?" she complained, though half-heartedly.

"Because it is preferable to crying Ma'am."

As if to help lighten the mood, the little Robin sang out even louder than before and Victoria smiled at the beauty of it's song. With a flourish of it's wings, it darted from the branch and disappeared into an opening in the trees. Victoria let go of Melbourne's arm and moved forward as if to follow it.

"I don't think we should move too far away from the carriage Ma'am." cautioned Melbourne.

"The driver will not be back for at least another hour." countered the young Queen "I just want to see what is beyond these trees."

"Probably more trees Ma'am."

"Lord M! - where is your sense of adventure?"

With that, she walked briskly, no longer worried about the thickness of the snowfall, straight into the opening, disappearing from Melbourne's sight. He had no other alternative but to follow her.

It was darker inside but a least the whiteness of the snow helped to further illuminate the way. Melbourne found Victoria staring up at the canopy of trees looking for the Robin but she could neither see nor hear it.

"Where has he gone?" she said testily

"I think it would be a good idea for us to walk back now Ma'am."

"Nonsense. I want to explore. I do not recognise this area at all and I have travelled across the Windsor Estate several times since becoming Queen."

"It probably looks different in the snow Ma'am."

Victoria turned to him and frowned.

"I hope you are not patronising me Lord M?" she snapped "I do not expect that kind of thing from you."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ma'am." said Melbourne indignantly "But a short time ago you were very reluctant to leave the carriage, now you want to go running through the forest."

"I am not running anywhere. I just want to explore my surroundings, that is all."

Melbourne nodded. When she was in this frame of mind there was nothing else to do but go along with her will. He took her arm and they walked further on into another clearing.

"There you are Ma'am. As I said, more trees."

"What is that light?"

"Light?"

"Yes, over there. I can quite clearly see a light."

Melbourne adjusted his focus and sure enough he could see a warm glow in the distance.

"It's too far off Ma'am." he advised "I think we should go back."

"This is my Estate Lord M and I really must know where that light is coming from."

Melbourne groaned inwardly. She could be very irritating when she wanted to be. His love for her didn't blind him to her faults. She left him in her wake as she set off at a pace and he was breathing heavily by the time he caught her up. Before he had time to complain however, his attention was taken by the view just beyond a further copse. There before them was a village. It was encased in warm inviting lights and was made up of an assortment of thatched cottages, various shops, an impressive church, a blacksmiths and a coaching inn. In the middle of the village square was a large Christmas tree and children were gathered underneath it playing happily. The sound of carols being sung could be heard and there was a beautiful aroma of hot chestnuts and freshly baked bread filling the air. Both Victoria and Melbourne stared in amazement.

"Lord M - where is this?"

"I have no idea Ma'am." 

They barely moved as they gazed in a astonishment at the sight before them. Surely they could not have travelled beyond the Windsor Estate, yet this was like another world.

"Can I help you friends?" came a voice from close by.

Both Victoria and Melbourne spun around quickly to see a rotund man dressed in Victorian style clothing smiling broadly at them. It was obvious that he did not recognise Victoria as his Queen neither did he appear to know the British Prime Minister.

"Are you lost friends?" he enquired cheerily.

Melbourne could not find the words but Victoria returned the man's smile and stepped towards him.

"Yes." she replied "we appear to have taken a wrong turn."

The man gave a chuckle and nodded his head.

"Oh no my dear" he said "you have taken a right turn. No-one arrives here unless this is where they are meant to be."

Melbourne felt his hackles rise. How dare this impudent fool address the Queen in such a manner. He moved to within a couple of feet from the man and made his intentions clear in no uncertain terms. Before he could speak however, Victoria was curious to know more.

"What exactly do you mean, no-one arrives here unless this is where they are meant to be?"

"This is the village of Happy Ever After, my dear" declared the man "only those who belong, find their way here."

"Now just a minute..." began Melbourne angrily.

Victoria made haste to put a soothing hand on his arm to prevent him speaking further.

"You must excuse my husband" she said, much to Melbourne's amazement " we are both a little weary and quite disorientated by the snow."

"Oh, do not worry yourself my dear. Everyone feels that way at first. Once you settle in, all will be well."

"Settle in?" snapped Melbourne "What on earth are you talking about man?"

The man just gave a knowing smile and turned towards a path that led to the village.

"Come along" he said gently "you are amongst friends now. You can tell me your names as we walk."

"Our names?" cried Melbourne affronted even more.

Victoria however was giddy with excitement and pulled on his arm encouraging him to follow the man as enthusiastically as she intended to. Melbourne pulled back however and resisted. The man did not turn around but he stopped and waited seemingly content to do so.

"What on earth are you doing Ma'am?" asked Melbourne incredulously "We have no idea where we are and we have no idea who this man is or what he wants. He does not even give you respect as his Queen. I strongly advise you not to follow him Ma'am, indeed, I will not allow it."

Victoria looked into his eyes and took hold of his hands. She had no fear or doubts at all and something was telling her that right here and now was all that mattered.

"William" she began softly "I don't know where we are or how we arrived here but I know in my heart it is right. You heard what he said - only those who belong, find their way here. Somehow in some way we have been given this chance to be together. It is not possible in our world but it is here."

"With all due respect Ma'am" replied Melbourne "I believe you are delirious"

"Delirious with happiness, yes!"

"I must get you back to Windsor Ma'am - you are unwell."

"I have never felt better in my life."

With that she let him go and ran to catch up to the man who was waiting patiently.

"I am Victoria" she informed him "and this is my husband William Lamb"

Dear God, she's lost her mind thought Melbourne as he made haste to catch them up. Victoria was adamant that she would carry on into the village and Melbourne was powerless to stop her, short of picking her up again and carrying her all the way back. He had to admit, as they advanced, that the village was very attractive with it's pretty cottages and immaculately presented shop fronts. As they passed, several villagers gave welcoming smiles and doffed their hats. Their was no questioning in their eyes and it was as if they were only too happy to accept new residents to their home.

"This is so beautiful" enthused Victoria, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"It is my dear" agreed the man "we are all very happy here and you will be to."

"We will not be staying." interjected Melbourne firmly but the man turned to him and gave a benevolent smile.

"You must not fight it" he said gently "embrace it and accept it."

Melbourne felt as if he was going mad. He was torn between the intoxicating ambience of the village drawing him in and his duty to protect Victoria and return her safely to Windsor. 

"A room has been prepared for you at the Inn. After Christmas we shall find you a cottage of your own" informed the man "In the meantime, settle yourselves in and enjoy our hospitality. There is a great feast planned for tomorrow and you shall be our guests of honour."

Before any further protests could be aired, Victoria and Melbourne found themselves inside the coaching inn where a large fireplace took centre stage and a roaring fire projected a cosy warmness throughout the building. The whole place was decorated from floor to ceiling for Christmas and a mouth- watering aroma of food being cooked filled the air. A jolly Innkeeper and his wife fussed over the new arrivals and showed them to an upper room which had been made ready for them with every comfort possible. A fire burned in the grate, refreshments of every possible kind filled two trays and Victoria was astounded to find on opening the doors of two wardrobes, a generous selection of high quality clothing suitable for them both. When she and Melbourne were finally left alone in the room, they stared in silence at one another for some time.

"Ma'am" said Melbourne finally in an almost hushed tone "what madness is this?"

Victoria moved towards him and her pale blue eyes glistened against the glow of the firelight.

"Not madness William" she said "but our destiny."

He went to speak again but she reached up and put a finger against his lips.

"There is a reason we are here William. It is meant to be, we are meant to be. Together forever William - and we are never going back."

Victoria awoke with such a surge of love, optimism and sheer joy in her heart that she leapt out of bed and ran straight to the window. A thick coating of snow covered the Windsor Estate and she beamed with glee at the sight of it. In an instance a beautiful Robin landed on the window ledge and looked directly at her, flapping it's wings and singing loudly to greet her on this Christmas Eve morning. Soon after she was summoning Miss Skerrett to help her bathe and dress and her impatience did not go unnoticed by her Ladies Maid. Victoria squirmed and fidgeted as she tried to finish styling the young Queen's hair.

"Oh Your Majesty!" giggled Skerrett "you are in such a hurry this morning"

"With very good reason!" cried Victoria as she bolted from the room and made her way as quickly as she could downstairs. She ignored her Uncle Leopold, nodded to her Mother and delighted to see Lord Melbourne, resplendent in his burgundy coat and fawn breeches, she headed straight towards him as he stood by the window drinking coffee. Dispensing with unnecessary greetings, she delayed no further in telling him of her plans.

"After breakfast Lord M, you and I are going on a carriage ride"

"I am not sure that is very wise Ma'am considering the weather." he replied raising an eyebrow.

Victoria smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

"Do not worry Lord M" she assured him "This is one carriage ride we really cannot afford to miss."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Christmas is a magical time and anything is possible for our favourite much loved couple.


End file.
